


Japan-Tag at Germany

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Deutsch | German, Fluff, German!Eren, Hugging, Japan-Tag, M/M, Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Texting, cosplayer!Eren, exchange student!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Exchange student Levi has been dragged to this cultural event by his so-called friend Hanji. All he wanted to do was spending his day off with relaxing, sleeping in and maybe a good book and his favorite tea. What he gets instead... might still be worth it though. Who knows?(Still suck at summaries, I apologize XD)





	Japan-Tag at Germany

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me when I was at Japan-Tag (25th May 2019) with my friends. I wrote it down the same night and finally came around to edit it.

Japan-Tag at Germany

*Disclaimer* I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, the story's plot or character. This fanfiction is my own work though. No money is made with this, I live of comments and kudos. Enjoy!

*********************

It was freaking hot. Why was it so hot? Hadn't they said something about it going to be cloudy and just so warm on the radio this morning? Why was there a mostly clear sky then and, on top of that, fucking sunshine?  
Glaring at the bright, over-dimensional fireball all the way up there, Levi pulled his hood back over his head and made a few quick steps forward to keep track on his only source of orientation, namely Hanji.   
It's not hat Levi had no sense of orientation, mind you. He was actually rather good at that, but this was a) not his home town, and b) also not the town he had been living at as an exchange student for the last two and a half months. 

Levi was an exchange student from France and since he was studying history and minoring in French, his professors had pressured him into spending some time abroad and study at another university. That's how Levi had ended up in Germany, meeting the two people he minded less then the others around here – Erwin Smith, exchange student from the U.S. and Hanji Zoë, though nobody had managed to figure out where they came from. After this morning though, Levi was honestly considering to scratch Hanji off their place on his people list.   
It was Saturday, he had no class and surprisingly enough, nothing to do for any of his classes either or anything really. So he had planned on sleeping in, relax, maybe read a good book and drink some tea. Aka not leaving his place for the rest of the weekend. That was until his doorbell rung at ass o'clock in the morning, a dressed up Hanji in front of it, bouncing excitedly on their feet and storming his apartment to 'get him ready for a big cultural festival'. They were smart enough to not call it 'something fun'. 

This cultural festival was the so-called Japan-Tag at Düsseldorf, Germany. It was a big deal for manga and anime fans, and the Japanese citizens and visitors of the city. There were lots of information booths were you could get information about Japan, the language and other things around the culture, little lessons on the Japanese language, the writing and the traditional game called Go. You could try lots of Japanese and Asian food, see lots of different people from all over the town and country who where presenting something – like a choir singing Japanese songs or dancing dances, playing on drums or showing off some Asian fighting skills. 

And then there were the cosplayers. Hundreds of people, dressed up as their favorite characters or just some fandom clothes, walking around the Rhine promenade, checking out the Japan-Tag program, buy merchandise and other stuff, and be all over the place. Masses of people, really. And many of them was going to stay there until 11:30 pm because then there was going to be a Japanese firework as the end highlight of the day. 

All in all, it sounded like something cool and interesting. If you weren't Levi that is. He didn't do people if he didn't have to. He didn't do cosplay, he had no real interest in manga or anime either. That and it being so. fucking. hot.   
“Hanji!”, Levi called out, having lost track of the brunette again, thanks to his lack of tallness and the masses of people.   
“Over here, Levi!”, he heard them call. Sighing, he followed the crowd into the direction of Hanji's voice. When he caught sight of them, he also registered something else.  
“What's this shit about? What are they doing?”, he asked as soon as he reached them.   
“What? Oh, that's just the free-hug-mile. It's fun”, Hanji explained and actually demonstrated it by hugging the person next to them, who hugged back and, when they pulled apart, Levi to to see that she was wearing a carton shield around her neck reading “Free hugs”.   
Alarm bells rang in Levi's head and he hastily took a step back before that girl with the sign would consider hugging him as well.   
“Okay, that's it. I'm out. I'm not going to walk hundreds of meters and hug all those people. I can barely stand this fucking chaos of sweaty bodies all around!”  
With that, he turned around and walked off as fast as possible within the crowd of hugging people. 

“Hey!”, someone suddenly called but Levi didn't care. He didn't know that voice and he was not going to slow down by turning around. He didn't care if Hanji was coming after him either, all he wanted to do was get out of here and catch some breaths.   
“Uhm, hey du”, the voice said, addressing Levin in what sounded like a native German tongue. And this time Levi could be sure that it was meant for him because someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around to glare at whoever dared to stop, and also touch, him, Levi's breath was taken away when he took in the sight in front of him. There, right in his arm reach, stood the most beautiful person, Levi had ever seen and if he hadn't already known he was gay, this boy would have proven it.   
A mob of fluffy brown hair framed a tanned face, a bright grin showed off plush pink lips and white teeth. And those eyes... million shades of green with some specks of gold in between. The boy was dressed up as well but Levi didn't recognize the character he was cosplaying. He also wore one of those free hug thingies. While Levi took in the boy's features and outfit, he also noticed that the boy started blushing under his eyes, fidgeting with his hands.  
“Sorry, aber...”  
“English, please”, Levi interrupted, not really up for having to deal with this in a language he barely understood.   
“Oh... okay. Well, sorry”, the boy started over again, blushing even more. “Can I please hug you?”  
“Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Like, people coming to you for hugs, not you running after them?”, Levi asked, growing scared that maybe even more people would come and want to hug him. Geez, did he run around with a sign reading “Ask me for a hug”? He wouldn't put it past Hanji to put one of those onto him.   
“Ah no”, the boy assured him. “And I normally don't do this either, but... you look like you need one and... youlookreallyprettyandIwannahugyouplease.” The last part came out very rushed but Levi still managed to grasp the content of it and now it was his turn to blush.   
“What the hell are you talking about, brat?”, he asked, taken away by confession. The boy looked away for a moment before fixing those amazing eyes back on Levi, determination shining in them.   
“Will you let me hug you or not?”  
“Of course he will!”, Hanji squealed, choosing that moment to show up again.   
“Awesome!”, the boy said, smiling brightly and, before Levi could say anything, wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Levi was stunned. Even though it was hot out here, the boy's touch wasn't actually bad. And he could feel the teen's muscles beneath those clothes too. 

'Not bad', he thought and blushed slightly again for involuntarily feeling up the young man. Said man had now pulled out his phone and, before he could do anything to prevent it – again – took a photo of the two of them.   
“Thank you so much!”, the boy said, bouncing slightly on his feet. “You made my day, really.”  
“You're welcome...”, Levi managed to get out, too confused and embarrassed by the whole situation. Was this really happening or was it just one hell of a weird dream? Had he passed out from the head and was hallucinating?  
Hanji in the meantime was having a field day, looking at the pic, the stranger had taken of him. Without permission!  
“Oooh, you need to send that to Levi and me!”, they insisted, already pulling out their phone for an exchange of numbers.   
“Your name is Levi?”, the boy wondered.  
“Got a problem with that?”, Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“No, I like it. Has a nice ring to it and I thing it suits you well.” The last part of that answer was accompanied by another blush.   
“So... Levi, will you give me your number so I can send you that photo later on as well?”  
Maybe it was the way his name sounded with that accented voice, or those big pleading eyes, but Levi found himself giving his number to that boy before finally disappearing. 

********************

Later that night, Levi was lying exhausted on his couch. In the afternoon, he had finally managed to convince Hanji to let him go home. Sadly after they had forced him to try out a drink called “Bubble tea”. It was tea filled with eatable balls that were filled with flavored liquid. You'd suck them through a straw while drinking the actual tea, pop the bubbles in your mouth and mix the flavors together. A violation to tea if you asked Levi. His stomach had been upset about it as well. Immediately after getting home, Levi had taken a shower to get rid of the people and the sweat and then had taken a long nap. Now however, he was busy staring at his phone. An unknown number had texted him. Sent him a picture too.

>> Hey Levi, this is Eren. You ran away so fast I didn't get to introduce myself. Here's the promised pic from earlier. Thank you again for letting hug you and keep the pic.

Levi was impressed by the well phrased text the boy, Eren, had send him. Maybe Hanji had told him how much he despised messed up language and the shortening of words into single letters and such. He also found himself liking the picture he saw. Much to his surprise, he didn't look half bad himself. That Eren-brat however was just as pretty as he remembered. Biting his lip, Levi began typing.

<< Thank you for sending me that picture, Eren. It turned out quite good.

The response came immediately, leaving Levi wondering if the boy had been sitting in front of his phone waiting for his response all day. 

>> Thanks. That's because you're in it :)

<< What? No  
Levi typed back before he could control his fingers. He could feel his cheeks heating up as well. What was it with this kid?

>> Sure thing. As I said, you're really pretty. And you looked so down and frustrated today, that I couldn't help but wanting to hug you

Frowning, Levi reread their short conversation before answering the latest text.

<< For one, I always look this way. Nothing special about it. Secondly, are you just caring about everyone in the world or why did you think I'd be worth the trouble running after me?

>> Dunno, just some feeling, really. Then again, I've never been good at minding my own business. My sister says that will be the death of me one day XD

The frown on Levi's face deepened. 

<< So you think I'm special... are you hitting on me or what?  
He knew that this was a blunt move and would maybe scare Eren away. But he was too tired and confused to beat around the bush any longer.

>> Would that be something bad? I mean, it's okay if you're not into it, but... I'd like to give it a try.

>> Like, I'd like to get to know you some more and see where things go?

Maybe it had been too long since Levi had gotten laid or maybe Eren and his beautiful eyes had cast a spell upon the exchange student, but somehow, Levi couldn't find himself wanting to push the boy away like anyone else who had dared to hit on him. Something about Eren felt special, different. And so...

<< You mean you want us to meet up again?

<< Because then I'd suggest you look up the best tea place of the town because I'm not going for that crap called coffee or cheap tea. OR bubble tea!

>> Don't worry, I'll get you the best tea I can find. Without any bubbles in it. Thank you for giving this a chance, Levi

<< I'm not sure if you'll stay thankful but you're welcome, brat

>> I'm not a brat X^X

<< Too late, brat.

**********************

And if they ended up kissing hours into their first meet up slash date, who cares? 

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! (Or if there are mistakes and stuff ^^)


End file.
